A conventional swimming pool or spa installation usually employs a pump and filter located adjacent to the pool or spa for the purpose of recirculating and filtering the pool or spa water. Typically, a skimmer assembly is installed in or on the wall of the pool or spa in order to skim off the upper surface of the pool or spa water before the water is circulated to the pump and filter.
Many skimmer assemblies are designed for use in a vacuuming mode as well as in a skimming mode. In a skimming mode, a strainer basket is employed to remove coarse debris which may be floating on top of the water. In a vacuuming mode, the strainer basket is usually removed and a vacuum hose is attached to the skimmer assembly. If it is desired to enhance the skimming and/or vacuuming action of these skimmer assemblies, the normal approach would be to increase the capacity of the pump to thereby increase the flow rate through the skimmer assembly. This approach is, however, disadvantageous because it increases manufacturing costs as well as operating costs due to the larger capacity pump which must be utilized.
Henk U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,659 discloses a skimmer apparatus which enhances the skimming operation by increasing flow through the skimmer apparatus. Such increased flow is achieved by using the output from the pool filter as an ejector. Although this prior art skimmer apparatus does function effectively to enhance the skimming operation, its utility is limited to the performance of a skimming operation because it is totally incapable of operating in a vacuuming mode.